


Night Prowler

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, kind of? It's ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there they sit, one o’clock in the morning somewhere in Ohio, huddled in the back seat of the impala under a thick wool army blanket with a napkin and a pen.</p><p>By the end of the night, they’re falling asleep, leaned shoulder to shoulder with a half-finished game of hangman. “_ _R_ V _R   Y_ _R_”</p><p>Soon Sam’s snoring lightly and Dean lays down with him, AC/DC playing through the car stereo.</p><p>It starts with Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam. Of course they’re both too old for this. Haven’t done it in months. But tomorrow’s Sam’s birthday. No harm, no foul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Prowler

**Author's Note:**

> (Title and song lyrics from AC/DC's Night Prowler. I do not own the song, the boys, or the car. Comments and feedback much appreciated!)

They’ve always slept in the back of the impala. In motels, Dean’s pretty much always awake later than Sam. But in the car it’s different. Sam stays up with Dean, playing tic-tac-toe and hangman on a diner napkins. Of course, usually John will tell them to get to sleep. ‘ _We have a big day tomorrow._ ' But this time Dean knows they have exactly nothing to do tomorrow except sleep on bobby's futon and read old comic books in front of the TV.

 Because tomorrow is Sam’s thirteenth birthday. They have no other obligations. Dean made sure of that.

So there they sit, one o’clock in the morning somewhere in Ohio, huddled in the back seat of the impala under a thick wool army blanket with a napkin and a pen.

By the end of the night, they’re falling asleep, leaned shoulder to shoulder with a half-finished game of hangman. “_ _R_ V _R   Y_ _R_”

Soon Sam’s snoring lightly and Dean lays down with him, AC/DC playing through the car stereo.

It starts with Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam. Of course they’re both too old for this. Haven’t done it in months. But tomorrow’s Sam’s birthday. No harm, no foul.

The back seat is more than a little cramped. But they’re warm. Dean honestly can’t remember the last time he’d been so comfortable. But that’s a lie, because the last time they’d slept in the same bed was nearly eight months ago in some motel in Tallahassee.

Dean can’t keep Sam’s hair out of his face, the strands getting long enough to produce some awesome bed head.  He closes his eyes and sighs into Sam’s hair. “I missed you,” Dean mouths against the back of Sam’s head, though he wouldn’t be caught dead saying it out loud.

Before Dean can fall asleep, he feels Sam back up against him. His breath hitches in his throat, hands instinctively tightening around Sam’s waist. _The kid’s asleep_ , he tries to tell himself. _Doesn’t know what he’s doin’_. He shuts his eyes tighter, willing his body not to react, not to be a dead giveaway. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Sam woke up to his brother half-hard against his ass. It’s wrong.

Of course, Sam’s asleep and Dean’s body just doesn’t even care if the body against him is his brother’s.  At least, that’s what he tells himself. Dean opens one eye, glancing at his dad in the driver’s seat. He hasn’t even done anything bad—at least, not really. But John’s got one hand on the steering wheel, the other tapping to the beat of ‘Love Hungry Man’ and Dean nearly laughs at the irony.

He lets his eyes drop closed again, willing himself to fall asleep. Willing himself to not move. But as it turns out, he doesn’t even have to. Sam shifts in his sleep, ass grinding on Dean’s not-so-half-hard dick. And before Dean’s brain can comprehend the movement, the response, his fingers are already digging into his little brother’s side, his breath coming out of him in short ragged puffs of air. Of course, when Dean’s eyes shoot open and search his dad for any sign of him noticing, there’s nothing. The music is just too loud. Night Prowler starts up. Dean bites his own lip, trying to force himself to let go of his grip on Sam. But he can’t. He can’t trust himself to move or he might just make the wrong one.

His chest rises and falls quickly, a familiar coppery taste filling his mouth as he realizes Sam’s body is rising and falling at the same rate his is.

The realization hits him all too quickly that maybe Sam was awake the whole time. That he’s probably awake now. He shuts his eyes tightly. His actions aren’t his own. He drowns out his thoughts to the lyrics of the music.

_'Look out for the night prowler, watch out tonight  
Yes I’m your night prowler, when you turn out the light’_

Dean’s hand slides slowly down Sam’s side, along his hip, his thigh. His breath catches in his chest, heart pounding against Sam’s back. Can almost swear he can feel Sam’s heart hammering in his own chest.

_'I'm your night prowler, break down your door  
I’m your night prowler, crawling across your floor’_

Dean’s fingers reach the waistband of Sam’s jeans  and he skillfully flicks the button open. Done it a million times. But he knows it’s different. A shaky breath escapes his lips as he reaches inside and Sam’s mouth opens just slightly, only getting out a slight pant before Dean’s free hand is pressed there, softly muting him.

Before Dean can get more than three strokes in, Sam’s quietly falling apart in his arms and Dean’s not far behind, coming untouched, save for the friction of his little brother’s ass against his lap.

Dean buttons Sam’s jeans back up, his forehead resting on the back of Sam’s neck as he lets out a trembling sigh.

_'I'm the night prowler, make a mess of you, yes I will.'_


End file.
